Las brujas de Sev
by JeiCi
Summary: Una comunidad de brujas aficonadas a su profesor preferido, Snape, en una sociedad secreta: Las brujas de Sev. Julia Brown, nueva alumna, conocerá a este profesor profumndamente... No sé explicarloxD sorry haha
1. Un comienzo

_Este es mi primer fic, así que sed benévolos conmigo plis heheh (:_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autora J., menos alguno inventado._

_Para todas las fans de Alan Rickman y su sex appeal que no falte!!_

_Hay más capítulos xDD_

_Un beesitoo,_

_Ciiao!_

_JeiCi_

**1. Un comienzo**

No podía entender como podían haberme cambiado de colegio a esas alturas, mi padre estaban mal de la cabeza, no dejaba de repetirme que podía ser un nuevo comienzo para mi, empezar una vida nueva, pero no podía dejar de pensar que no volvería a ver a mis ya antiguos amigos. Dejaba mi colegio de magia Beauxbatons por Hogwarts, el cual, según mis amigos, no estaba mal. En ese momento sentía un odio enorme hacia mi padre y empezaba a tener un vacío al echar de menos a mis amigos.

El traqueteo del expreso me había hundido en mis pensamientos pesimistas, pero por suerte, se me iban cerrando los ojos y me iba acurrucaba cada vez más en el cómodo asiento con la cara pegada en el cristal.

Desperté de ese estado cuando oí la puerta corredera del compartimento abrirse y vi entrar a dos chicas, la primera que entró tenía el pelo corto y rubio, con la cara redonda y rosada y ojos marrones; la segunda era morena y tenía la cara más alargada y los ojos azul oscuro.

-Amms… ¡Hola! ¿Te importa que nos sentemos? Todos los otros compartimentos están abarrotados de gente, y necesitamos un poco de tranquilidad- dijo la chica del pelo cortito con una voz suave y segura.

- Claro, no me importa- susurré yo.

Las dos chicas se sentaron cerca de mi, por aquel entonces yo ya me había despertado de mi placentero trance y las miraba con disimulo.

-Mmm, que bien hueles, ¿qué es, coco?- preguntó la chica morena como para abrir una conversación.

-Si, es colonia de coco, mi preferida.

-Oh, que tontas somos, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Hannah Abott - dijo la del pelo corto.

-Y yo soy Susan Bones- dijo la otra chica-. Tú eres Julie Brown de este tercer curso, ¿no? La chica que se acaba de cambiar de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts.

-Si, esa soy yo- contesté-. ¿Os han hablado de mí?

-Claro haha, primero nos lo dijo el director a todos en el Gran Comedor y luego la profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa, nos hablo en privado a los de Hufflepuff para avisarnos de tu incorporación y nos contó cosas sobre ti-dijo Hannah con una sonrisa.

Le correspondí con otra, pero en el fondo no me gustaba que todos supieran cosas de mí y yo absolutamente nada de ellos.

Hablamos durante todo el trayecto y descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común, eso me alegró un poco, no me sentía tan insegura.

Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya se podía ver la silueta del castillo, imponente allí donde estaba. Nos empezamos a poner las túnicas, por lo que tuve que abrir mi baúl.

-¡Waw! ¿Eso de allí dentro es tu ropa?-dijo Hannah señalando mi maleta.

-Si- dije yo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es fabulosa, ¡¡cuanta ropa tienes y toda tan genial!! , ¿Me cambias la maleta?-dijo Susan-. Aunque no es de extrañar, vienes de Francia y allí la gente viste con mucho estilo según tengo entendido.

Nos volvimos a enfrascar en una conversación, esta vez sobre la moda, hasta que el tren se paró suavemente.

Miré por la ventana y pude ver el andén, donde había un tumulto de alumnos apiñados. Y más lejos la silueta del castillo, esta vez, mucho más cerca y definida, dándole un aspecto mágico. Las chicas debieron notar mi cara de estupefacción porque Susan dijo:

-Ya veras, te va a encantar, por dentro es incluso más encantador que por fuera.

Salimos del tren y nos metimos entre el tumulto de gente, dirigiéndonos hacia las carrozas que nos llevarían al castillo.

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, me mordía la comisura del labio inferior y alisaba las ondulaciones de mi largo pelo castaño. Hannah me puso una mano encima de la mía y me susurró que estuviese tranquila.

Cuando entramos en el castillo tuve que darle la razón a Susan, el castillo era tan mágico y especial, me sentía como en casa. Mientras nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor, mis nuevas amigas me explicaban como era Hufflepuff, sus fantasmas, su fundadora…hasta que nos interrumpió un chico.

-Perdona, ¿Eres Julie Brown?-dijo este-. Esto es para ti.

Se puso colorado cuando le miré y me entregó una carta.

-Gracias.

La abrí y vi una letra escrupulosamente pulcra y estilizada, a falta de palabras, perfecta. Resultó ser del director citándome al final del banquete para, palabras textuales, charlar con una taza de té, supongo que era la habitual charla de principiantes dicho con palabras melódicas. Bueno, era un detalle por su parte.

El Gran Comedor era inmenso con cuatro mesas sin fin y todas las paredes cubiertas de símbolos de las cuatro casas, al fondo estaban la mesa de los profesores.

Me fijé en uno en particular, era alto con dos cortinas de brillante pelo negro y unos ojos increíblemente negros y vestía negro, debía tener atracción por este color; en ese momento me miró a los ojos por un segundo me sentí completamente desnuda a su mirada, como si pudiese saber todos sobre mí, aparté la mirada rápidamente, el contacto visual con sus ojos, me había hecho sentir…rara.

-¿Quién es ese profesor? El que va de negro- pregunté distraídamente.

-Es Severus Snape, tu nuevo profesor de pociones, es..mm..no se puede describir, a la mayoría les cae mal, pero a mi, me fascina, es tan…diferente y sexy- dijo Hannah soltando un leve suspiro.

-A mi me encanta, es genial, tiene una mirada que me pierde y no sé, hay algo en el que me atrae- dijo Susan pícaramente.

Sonreí dándoles mi aprobación, pero no quería que se notara demasiado que por un momento al mirarle, me había sentido atraída por él.

Sinceramente ahora ya no me arrepentía de la decisión de mi padre en cuento a este colegio, es más me gustaba.

--------------------------------

_Intentado poner el nuevo capitulo, creo qe es mejor que este hehe_

_(:_

_xxx_


	2. Conociendo a Albus Dumbledore

**2. Un comienzo(2)**

Durante el banquete me fueron presentando a diferentes alumnos de mi nueva casa: Hufflepuff; todos ellos me preguntaban alguna cosa acerca de mi vida, de Beauxbatons o de tácticas de quidditch, se ve que la profesora Sprout, amante del juego, les había contado que era una cazadora excelente.

La comida estaba buenísima, y todos eran muy agradables. Había un clima de buen rollo que enganchaba.

Hannah y Susan eran geniales y me llevaba súper bien con ellas, me sentía llena en cuanto a comida y en cuanto a mis nuevas vivencias.

-Buff…estoy completamente llena haah- dije.

-Mm, pues aún quedan los postres y si no comes uno te arrepentirás hahaha- me dijo Hannah dándome un leve empujón.

Y en ese momento surgieron los postres y no pude evitar soltar un waaaaaw!

-Hahahahah te lo advertí.

-Aunque si no quieres yo me comeré encantada el tuyo- dijo Susan con un pastel en la boca.

Acabado el banquete todos se dirigieron a sus correspondientes salas comunes. Yo tenía que ir al despacho del director: Albus Dumbledore, él cual había visto en alguna ocasión. Las chicas me dijeron donde debía ir y que me esperarían despiertas para que les contara como me había sentido.

Me dirigí sigilosamente y sin prisas al despacho de Dumbledore, mientras caminaba me vinieron a la mente los ojos oscuros del profesor Snape y en como sería su voz, seguro que era un voz penetrante, al igual que sus ojos, y suave a la vez. Me sentía muy bien y dispuesta a mantener una charla con una poco apetecible taza de té en la mano.

Llegué donde me habían señalado y miré al frente, vi una enorme gárgola en forma de águila mirándome, me quedé bastante cortada por lo que no hice nada.

Me sentía bastante tonta delante de una piedra, me puse a pensar y dije:

- Taza de té.

La gárgola se abrió con un crujido sordo y me dejó paso a una escalera de caracol enorme con adornos clásicos y acogedores.

Llegué a una puerta de roble azul y llamé.

-Adelante- dijo una voz.

Entre, mi cara de asombro fue espectacular, esa sala, el despacho de Dumbledore, estaba repleta de cachivaches de colores, dando un tono divertido a la estancia. Podías ver desde tazas de té que se movían a planetas flotantes y objetos dorados, hasta una majestuosa ave Fénix.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts- dijo entonces Albus Dumbledore que había aparecido mientras yo miraba su despacho.

-Gracias profesor.

-¿Te sientes a gusto en este lugar?

-Si, todo es genial.

-Me alegro, siéntate por favor.

Me hizo sentarme en frente de su mesa y empezamos a hablar sobre mi antiguo colegio, las normas de este, como se evaluaba, etc., etc., etc. Fue muy agradable, añadió que si necesitaba alguna cosa no dudara en preguntárselo.

-Bueno, ahora creo que es hora de que vaya a la cama, mañana va a ser un día importante; toma estoy planos del colegio, y tus horarios, también tienes los criterios de evaluación y la dinámica de las clases de los profesores, que se explicaron en primer curso; te acompañaré a tu Sala Común, que está al lado de la cocina.

-Muchas gracias, ha sido my amable.

-No hay de que -contesto guiñándome un ojo.

Me guió por una serie de pasillos enseñándome los rincones más usuales y los más inusuales del castillo, pensándolo bien Dumbledore era un director fenomenal, era divertido y estaba un poco loco, pero en plan genio.

Llegamos a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Se despidió de mi y me dijo que la contraseña era: imbianchino, una palabra en italiano.

Me planté delante de una estatua en forma de mujer y dije:

-Imbianchino.

Al decirlo, surgió el mismo efecto que el de la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore.

La mujer-estatua tocó la pared y de la nada apareció una puerta, entré.

De repente escuché un gran alboroto.

-¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!!

Eran todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff con una enorme pancarta con letras movibles.

Me puse colorada como un tomate.

Hannah y Susan se acercaron a mi y dijeron:

-¿Algún comentario señorita?-mientras me señalaban la boca con la varita utilizando un hechizo para que mi voz sonara más fuerte.

-Me abrumáis-dije - muchas gracias, sois geniales.

Y allí empezó la fiesta, los alumnos más pequeños se fueron a dormir y los de mi curso y mayores, se quedaron. Había comida de todo tipo y bebida también, habían puesto música ambiente, y todo el mundo parecía feliz, así que me uní a ellos.

Al final los que aún estábamos despiertos, nos sentamos delante de una de las chimeneas y nos pusimos ha hablar hasta que decidimos ir a dormir.

-Enserio chicas, muchas gracias, me lo he pasado muy bien- dije.

-Vamos, nosotras también nos lo hemos pasado muy bien y gracias a ti hahah- dijo Susan.

-Fuuaa…, sinceramente me lo he pasado genial, pero mañana no nos vamos a levantar hahahah y a primera hora tenemos Transformaciones con McGonagall- añadió Hannah.

Entramos en la habitación de las chicas y enseguida nos quedamos dormidas.

Había sido un día único.


	3. El primer encuentro, la primera clase

_Alerta!!!: en este capitulo empieza ha haber un poco de tensión sexual,_

_Dedicado especialmente a Thamy Claire Cullen Winchester, que me pidió más xDD y a Kam, que siempre estubo allí._

_Espero que os guste y prometo escribir más(:_

_Beesito_

_Ciiao_

_JeiCi_

**3. El primer encuentro, la primera clase.**

La mañana había pasado volando y las clases no me causaron ningún problema, las podía seguir perfectamente.

Por fin había llegado la hora de comer, mi estómago estaba haciendo una manifestación en contra mío y a favor de la suculenta comida que me esperaba.

-Bueno chicas, ¿Qué clase nos toca por la tarde?- pregunté yo mientras saboreaba mi crema de calabaza.

-Pues haber….-dijo Susan sacando su horario de la mochila- Nos toca pociones con Sev, digo el profesor Snape.

Al decir el apodo se puso colorada.

-¿Le llamas Sev?-pregunté.

-Si, bueno…apodos hahah- la excusó Hannah.

Las miré y se habían puesto algo tensas, cambié de tema rápidamente.

Acabamos de comer, cogimos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos por un sinfín de pasillos hasta la clase más oscura y fría que teníamos, las mazmorras. Ese lugar era tétrico.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían llegado y esperaban nerviosos.

-No quieras llegar tarde, porque no sabemos que te puede pasar si lo haces- dijo Susan como si contara un cuento de terror.

De repente me giré y vi al profesor, tenía un aire de superioridad imponente y creo que pocas personas se atreverían a decirle algo fuera de lugar, su capa negra ondeaba por el suelo mientras caminaba con aire malhumorado, cuando entramos en la clase, la escena me pareció macábra: él andando con su capa negra y los tarros con formol con cosas espeluznantes distribuidos por la clase, le acompañaban en la escena.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados, nos miró, suspiró con cansancio y habló:

-Voy a pasar lista, porque seguro que alguien llegará tarde como de costumbre.

Su voz…su voz…era…hipnotizante, me quedé petrificada, sin palabras, era una voz sorprendente, tan profunda y seductora.

Con la varita hizo aparecer una lista y empezó a decirla en voz alta, apuntando quien no estaba presente, así hasta que llegó a mi nombre.

-Brown, Julie- Levantó la cabeza del papel y me miró, al pronunciar mi nombre su voz se había vuelto más hipnotizante.

Tragué saliva y contesté.

-Presente.

-¿Así que tú eres la chica nueva de Beauxbaton? Interesante; Belttran es amigo mío y me comentó que eras muy buena en nuestra materia, espero que me lo demuestres- añadió.

(Belttran era mi antiguo profesor de pociones, no me resultó extraño que se conocieran, ya que los dos colegios tenían muy buena relación.) Simplemente asentí, no se que esperaba que dijese.

Siguió pasando lista y cuando acabó dijo:

-Quiero que hagáis una redacción sobre la poción regeneradora, para el próximo día de clase, podéis empezar ahora, página 24, el próximo día la elaboraréis.

Toda la clase se puso ha hacer lo que había pedio, sin ni siquiera un bufido y con un silencio sepulcral. Yo abrí mi libro y empecé mi redacción, olvidé completamente el tiempo y me enfrasqué en la escritura, hasta que noté que alguien me observaba. Levanté la cabeza y Snape me estaba mirando, me miraba como en la noche del gran banquete. Cruzamos la mirada y fue en ese momento en que volví a notar que estaba como desnuda ante sus ojos y que no podía ocultar ningún secreto a su mirada, y al mirarle aparecieron por mi mente períodos de mi vida: vi mi primer aniversario que recuerdo, la muerte de mi pez, la vez que rompí un jarrón y le dí la culpa al perro, cuando mi padre me regaló unas entradas para ir a un concierto, la primera vez que fui a Beauxbatons, mi primer beso, los días de compras con mis amigas, las peleas adolescentes con mis padres, las fiestas que hacíamos en la playa, la primera vez que hice el amor, las sensaciones que noté, la entrega de notas, la despedida de mis amigos, la primera vez que miré a Snape, todo…me sentía tan extraña, hasta que volví en si y la sensación terminó, sus ojos cambiaron y ahora brillavan, su cara lucía una sonrisa, una sonrisa especial, una sonrisa de victoria, miré hacia abajo avergonzada.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, cunado pude volver a concentrarme y coger el lápiz para seguir el hilo de mi redacción, dijo:

-La clase ha terminado, podéis salir.

Todos nos levantamos, me sentía un poco mareada y mientras salía por la puerta me di cuenta: me había leído la mente, estaba claro, me la había leído, no se como ni porque, pero lo que si que sabía era que había pocos magos que pudieran hacerlo.

-¿Estas bien? Estas un poco pálida- me dijo Hannah.

-Si, si, estoy bien, solo un poco descolocada, ¿Os importa si voy al baño? Vosotras ir tirando hacia historia de la magia, ya me las apaño para encontraos- dije, mi voz sonaba muy distinta, como si no saliera de mi boca, lejana, ajena.

-Claro, no tardes mucho, te esperamos- dijo Susan.

Me deslicé como pude hacia el baño y allí me mojé la cara con agua helada, respiré y me sentí mejor, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, sabía absolutamente todo de mi, mis sensaciones, mis vivencias, mis cosas más personales e íntimas…

Volví a enjuagarme la cara y salí hacia mi siguiente clase, no tardé en encontrarla.

Por desgracia, ya había empezado.

-Siento el retraso profesor, no volverá a pasar- me excusé.

-No pasa nada mientas se la última vez; ¿Te encuentras bien Brown? No haces buen aspecto, puedes ir a la enfermería si lo necesitas- me dijo el profesor amablemente.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, gracias igualmente.

Me senté junto a mis amigas y seguimos la clase, cuando salimos ya habíamos acabado todas las clases y teníamos una hora para relajarnos y luego hacer deberes, les pedí si podíamos ir al patio a tomar el aire. Y fuimos.

El patio, si se le puede llamar así, era más bien un enorme jardín lleno de plantas exóticas y curiosos pájaros sobrevolándolas.

Nos sentamos cerca del lago helado por esas fechas.

-¿Qué te pasaba?- me preguntaron.

-Nada supongo que una bajada de presión o algo por el estilo hahahahah ¿Me he perdido algo durante mi ausencia?- sonreí.

-Nada de nada, bueno, un chico de primero a aparecido con el pelo verde hahahaha habrá hecho mal un hechizo- me explico Susan.

Hablamos un rato de nada en particular, hasta que me decidí a preguntarles por la supuesta habilidad de Snape, aunque disimuladamente, claro está.

-¿Hay algún profesor que tenga alguna habilidad inusual?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, en mi antiguo colegio la directora era una gigante, había un profesor que podía volar, otro hablaba con los animales…no sé, algo así.

-Tenemos a Hagrid, el guardabosque, semigigante hahah y Albus Dumbledore que es un genio y un gran mago, luego algún centaura y la profesora McGonagall es un animago, se convierte en gato, y así curioso…ah si! Sanpe sabe oclumáncia, puede saber lo que estás pensando o lo que has vivido con solo mirarte a los ojos, eres vulnerable hahah- me dijo Susan utilizando el tono de peli de terror.

Sonreí y para disimular un poco más añadí:

-Así que McGonagall es un gato, ¡es genial! hahah

OMGGG!! Así que Snape me había leído la mente, espantoso, terrible, horrible….aaaaaaarrjjj!!

Y en ese mismo instante como si de leer mentes se tratara otra vez, apareció.

-Señoritas, creo que deberían ir entrando ya al castillo, empieza a oscurecer y hace bastante frío y nadie sabe que clases de criaturas ávidas de sed podrían estar observándolas- dijo con esa voz tan especial.

Las tres nos levantamos y en el intento por no mirarle, miré a Hannah y me pareció que acababa de guiñarle un ojo a Snape y este se mordía el labio inferior sutilmente.

Imposible, imposible, claramente imposible, era su profesor, imaginaciones mías, necesitaba comer chocolate y todo se solucionaría, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Me estaba emparanoiando o algo?

Camine arrastrando mis pies por la pequeña capa de nieve que empezaba a caer, podía notar su presencia detrás mío, respirando, ondeando su capa, mirándome, me sentí acalorada.

Cuando entrábamos por la puerta del castillo, él ya estaba junto a nosotras y ahora si que le sentía justo a mi lado, estaba detrás de mí, esperando que yo pasara la puerta. Mientras entraba pude notar el roce de su mano con mi pierna, suave y grácil. No pude aguantar un leve suspiro de placer, que solo oyó él y por la cara que puso, le gustó, y mucho.

Pensé que habían sido imaginaciones mías y que estaba muy pero que muy mal. Necesitaba hielo, mi cuerpo estaba literalmente ardiendo.

-Ciao profesor- dijo Susan.

No me fijé si uso un tono que no debía o un tono que pudiese indicar otra cosa que no fuese académica, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese su mano en mi pierna.

El profesor nos miró y se despidió con la mano, no sin antes mirarme a mi.

-¿Po-podemos ir a la biblioteca? Para coger los libros que necesitamos para los trabajos- propuse.

-Buena idea, así nos los sacamos de encima.

Fuimos hasta allí y luego a nuestra sala común, intenté concentrarme al máximo en los deberes para no pensar en lo ocurrido, cuando acabamos bajamos al banquete y evité por todos los medios mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-Mañana son las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch, ¿te presentaras?- me dijo Hannah- yo juego en el equipo así que no hace falta que me presente, pero igualmente estaremos allí animándote como locas hahaah

-No lo había pensado, puede que si- le contesté.

-Claro que te presentarás, nuestro equipo necesita alguien como tú para ayudarnos a ganar- dijo Cedric Diggory, el capitán del equipo, que llevaba un gorro de Papa Noel pero con los colores de Hufflepuff.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si nos pones esos gorrito tan mono que llevas.

-Hahahaha- cogió tres gorros de algunos de sus compañeros y nos los puso.

Por la noche, cuando estuvimos en nuestras camas, me costó conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo conseguí, dormí intranquila.


	4. El castigo

_La última parte es casi +18!! Haha_

_Disfrutad_

_Con mucho amor,_

_JeiCi_

**4. ****Mi primer castigo**

Muy a pesar mío me desperté muy pronto, cuando la clara luna aún iluminaba el oscuro cielo. No podía dormir, así que decidí levantarme, beber un poco de agua y sentarme al lado del fuego.

Salí intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a nadie, baje las escaleras y cuando llegué había un vasito de agua depositado en el centro del sillón; que monos eras los elfos domésticos, siempre tan atentos.

Mientras miraba el fuego sentada en el sillón, se me ocurrió una idea, decidí ir a bañarme a uno de los baños que Albus Dumbelore me había recomendado para relajarse y estar tranquilo: el baño del quinto piso; para eso, obviamente, tenía que salir de mi Sala Común, pero necesitaba un baño con espuma urgentemente para relajarme.

Cogí todo lo que necesitaba, incluso la ropa para ponerme después del baño, no quería ir semidesnuda por los pasillos de Hogwarts, que pintas…

Salí, el castillo estaba completamente en silencio y oscuro, por los grandes ventanales, los pequeños rayos que la luna desprendía, iluminaban los pasillos.

Caminé sin hacer ruido y escuchando todos los movimientos de mi alrededor para no encontrarme a ningún profesor haciendo guardia. Hasta que llegué no dejé de estar tensa y la visión que me esperaba hizo que me relajara; la sala del baño era alucinantemente perfecta, la luz de la luna se reflejaba aún más y entraba por la gran claraboya del techo, la enorme piscina (porque a eso no se podía considerar bañera), estaba repleta que aguas cristalinas que empezaba a echar humo, espuma y unos olores embriagadores, no pude aguantar más, me quité la ropa y me zambullí en el agua, adoraba la magia.

Después de un buen rato dentro del agua, miré el reloj, aún faltaban 3 horas para empezar las clases, pero decidí que era el momento de volver, no quería que se diesen cuenta de que me había ido.

Salí del baño y me envolví con la toalla, el olor a coco que desprendía mi piel era cautivador.

Me vestí sin prisas y dejé mi pelo húmedo suelto, cuando salí, el sol iluminaba todo el castillo pero aún estaba en silencio. Caminaba todavía vigilando los ruidos del exterior. Me faltaba solo un pasillo para entrar en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, pero de pronto escuché voces, no se porqué razón, pero las seguí, provenían de delante de la entrada de mi Sala Común, y cunado pude ver a las dos personas que estaban delante tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar un Ohhhhh, estaba asombrada…Allí, delante de mí, estaba Snape y Hannah; Hannah, OMGG!! Esto era cada vez más raro y sabía perfectamente que no me había entrado jabón en los ojos, así que no estaba alucinando.

Cogí aire y volví a mirar, Hannah ya había entrado, y Snape se iba por otro pasillo. Estaba tan sorprendida que no pensé en que podían pillarme fuera de la Sala Común a deshoras, así que sin escuchar Filch, este se acercó a mi e hizo:

-Bhhhuuuhhh, caminando a deshoras por los pasillos, eso está mal.

Solté un grito del susto. Nunca me había gustado Filch, me daba mal rollo.

Filch me cogía del brazo y me tiraba hacia él.

-Ven bonita, vas a ver lo que en mi tiempo llamábamos castigo- su miraba estaba enloquecida, Filch siempre tubo cara de loco, pero esto era demasiado.

Tenía tanto miedo que no podía gritar, su cara me asustaba, y si me colgaba de una pared bocabajo o algo peor. Pero por suerte mía Snape apareció y liberó mi brazo del de Filch.

- Señor Filch, sus métodos de castigo ya no son usados en este colegio, tenga cuidado con lo que hace o me veré obligado a avisar a Dumbledore- le soltó Snape con deprecio.

-Esta señorita andaba por el colegio a estas horas, profesor, es mi deber castigarla- se defendió Filch.

-Castigarla es mi deber, el suyo es vigilar, así que sigua con lo que tenga que hacer y no asuste a las alumnas, con ese grito podría haber despertado a todos los de Hufflepuff- cunado dijo eso me miró a mi, que estaba como un tomate, me sentía tonta viendo a dos personas discutiendo por mi culpa y encima haber gritado como una…tonta.

Filch se fue con cara larga y Snape le miró con asco, se apoyó en la pared y me miró.

-Buena has liado Julie Brown, ¿Qué hacías a estas horas por aquí?- me preguntó.

-Yo acabo de venir del baño, me he bañado- me excusé señalándome el pelo.

-¿A estas horas?.

-No podía dormir y para no perder el tiempo decidí hacer algo y relajarme.

-Bueno…- dijo como analizándome- tendré que castigarla, estas no son horas de merodear por los pasillos, así que esta noche cumplirás tu primer castigo, a las diez, en mi despacho.

-Si profesor.

Vamos que ahora una ya no podía bañarse con tranquilidad, bfff..y encima tenía un castigo con él, bueno…a decir verdad, eso no me molestaba.

Me acompañó a la entrada y cunado paso cerca de mi me olió. Le miré extrañada.

-Hueles...- dijo como desarmado, pero cambió su tono al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir- ..a coco.

-Si, ¿le gusta?- pregunté yo dándole la pregunta a su escondida respuesta.

-Huele bien- dijo simplemente.

Me giré para entrar, mi pelo se movió suavemente y el olor se intensificó. Antes de entrar, pude ver como Snape sonreía.

Cuando fuimos a desayunar les conté a mis amigas que estaba castigada y que había ido a ese baño tan agradable, y disimuladamente solté:

-Hannah te vi entrando con Snape ayer, por eso no me di cuenta de que estaba Filch.

-Eeerrh..si, estaba castigada, rompí un jarrón- dijo con tono de excusa.

-Heheh Mmm, después de las clases son las pruebas de quidditch, ¿verdad?- pregunté.

-Siii, ¡que ilusión!- dijo Susan.

-¿Me vendréis a ver?- dije.

-Claro, ya hemos preparado los gorros hahahha- dijo Hannah.

_(En el campo de quidditch)_

-Todo va a salir bien, ya veras Julie- me animó Susan.

Las dos llevaban los gorritos puestos y Hannah me puso el mío, no parecía molesta por lo que le dije.

-Vamos a las gradas a gritar muuhaahhaha- me dijo mientras me lo ponía.

-Gracias chicas.

Entré en el vestuario y me empecé a cambiar, el traje me quedaba bien, intensificaba las curvas de mi cuerpo. Cogí mi recién estrenada escoba La saeta de fuego, la mejor, y salí al campo.

En el centro estaba Cedric Diggory preparado para las pruebas.

-Los que no diga pueden sentarse y esperar su turno- explicó.

Iban llegando alumnos y entonces me fijé, allí en las gradas estaban los profesores y estaba Snape, me alegré, y cuando Cedric me dijo que me tocaba, salí más animada.

-Móntate en la escoba, tienes que intentar meter todos los puntos posibles en tres minutos esquivando a Katie, que intentará que no los metas, es decir, sería como la cazadora del otro equipo.

Me elevé en el aire, adoraba la sensación del aire en mi piel.

Cedric tiro la bola y antes de que Katie se diera cuenta yo ya la tenía y me dirigía como una bala hacia los aros, un punto…dos puntos…cinco…diez…no sé como me lo hice, pero podía escibar perfectamente a Katie y meterlos todos, tenía suerte, puede que fuese porque sabía que él me estaba mirando, Snape.

-Tiempo- gritó Cedric- marabilloso, estás en el equipo.

-Uooou!! Gracias!!- dije yo.

Susan y Hannah bajaron de las gradas y me abrazaron.

-Has estado estupenda, mira la cara de Katie, está furiosa, nadie le había metido más de cinco puntos hahha- me dijo Hannah.

Fui a cambiarme y a comer, estaba feliz por haber entrado en el equipo y hambrienta por el esfuerzo.

Acabamos de comer y nos dirigíamos a la Sala Común cuando me acordé de que tenía un castigo a las diez con Snape.

-Corre, faltan solo 5 minutos y tienes que bajar a las mazmorras- me dijo Susan.

-¡Hasta luego!- les dije mientras me alejaba corriendo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su despacho, me arreglé el pelo y me humedecí los labios. Llamé.

-Adelante- dijo la voz seductora que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

Entré, su despacho era grande y estaba repleto de libros y de frascos de diferentes colores. La habitación tenía leves reflejos azules que hacían la estancia misteriosa y a la vez delicada.

Me había puesto la colonia que sabía que le gustaba.

-Siéntate por favor, tu castigo será que ordenes este montículo de papeles sin magia- me dijo.

-De acuerdo.

No me importaba el castigo, podía estar allí con él, miradote disimuladamente, tan cerca, tan íntimo.

Llevaba ya la tercera parte arreglado, cuando le miré, estaba corrigiendo algunos ejercicios, estaba concentrado y no se dio cuenta de que le miraba detenidamente, sus ojos eran de un negro especial, un negro cerrado a los sentimientos pero que ahora yacían relajados a mi lado, sus poco rosados mofletes pero aún así, apetecibles, sus labios, el de arriba más estrecho y recto, el de abajo tan carnoso y sensual que...mm…; En ese momento estaba totalmente embobada y acalorada, le deseaba, le quería.

Levantó la mirada y me vio mirándole furtivamente, sin pudor, mi miraba demostraba anhelo de él y de su amor. Supe que en aquel momento había entrado en mi mente y la tentaba. Sabía exactamente lo que deseaba y pensaba.

No podía más necesitaba poseerlo.

Sus ojos brillaban y pude saber que él también lo deseaba.

Pero no podía…esto era demasiado para mi, me levanté muy a mi pesar y dije:

-Por favor…si no me deja marchar cometeré la estupidez más maravillosa que he hecho jamás.

-Julie..- dijo en un suspiro; su voz no podía sonar mas erótica.

Necesitaba salir de allí, sino me tiraría encima de él y…..

-Por favor..- dije con voz casi inaudible.

Se levantó y se acercó a mi, sin estar demasiado arrinconada, pero, esta vez, la que se movió fui yo, me acerqué a él, era tan íntimo, no paraba de mirarle de los ojos a los labios, puse una mano en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, bombeaba muy rápido, como el mío, y la otra mano, en su mejilla; mientras él las depositaba en mis caderas suavemente sin apretar, para que pudiese salir si lo deseaba; me miraba, me olía, me deseaba. No podíamos aguantar más, la tentación se nos comía a los dos.

Le acaricié la mejilla.

-Lo siento- le dije mansamente.

-Yo también- me contestó.

Nos separamos, fue lo más horrible de todo, la sensación de amor que acababa de sentir, el deseo de poseerlo, sus labios, sus caricias, todo…

Sonreímos los dos, el volvió a su silla y yo salí por la puerta.

Todo tan perfecto como un sueño, un sueño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Prom__eto que la siguiente se cumpliran mis y vuestras fantasias xDD_

_LEMMON(:_

_ahahha_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Un besito_


	5. Las brujas de Sev & la primera noche

_**Alto contenido sexual**__. ( quedáis avisados)_

_Delicioso y explícito LEMMON(:_

_Señores/as, ya sabían que esto iba a pasar, _

_Así que relájense,_

_Acomódense__,_

_Cojan un cubo para las babas, si son fans de Snape,_

_y disfruten del espectáculo._

_Thamy Claire Cullen Winchester, __el LEMMON detallado que deseas ^^ _

_Con muchísimo amor,_

_JeiCi_

**5.**** Las brujas de Sev & la primera noche**

Me dirigí a la Sala Común, me sentía descolocada, drogada, demasiadas sensaciones por minutos.

Cuando entré, las chicas me vieron y vinieron corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijeron preocupadas.

-Ahaaa- solo dije, no podía decir nada, aún notaba su fogoso aliento en mi cara, sus manos en mis caderas…

Me senté al lado de la ventana, apoyando mi cabeza en el cristal helado.

-Cuéntanos que ha pasado- me rogó Susan.

Les sonreí, me miraban expectantes.

-Con detalles por favor- me dijo alegremente Hannah al ver mi sonrisa.

Les conté todo detalladamente, incluso algunas de las sensaciones que noté.

Ellas reían y me miraban emocionadas.

Hannah me miró y se puso seria.

-Julie…tenemos que contarte algo, ahora que ya estas metida en esto.

-¿Qué ya estoy metida donde…?- pregunté asustándome.

-Bueno, no se muy bien como contarte esto…- comenzó Hannah.

Pero Susan la paró.

-Creo que eso debería contárselo él.

-Él me ha dicho que se lo dijera cuando fuese el momento, y ¡este es el momento!- dijo Hannah perturbada.

-¡Dejad de discutir! ¿Quién te ha dicho qué?- ahora yo estaba enfadada.

Susan me miró preocupada y se sacó un colgante que llevaba escondido en el cuello del pijama, Hannah hizo lo mismo.

Toqué ambos collares, eran largos i finos, con un diamante pequeño colgado al final, eran preciosos.

-¿Dónde los habéis conseguido? ¿Sois de una secta o algo? Hahah –dije admirándolos.

-No es una secta- dijo defendiéndose Susan.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos, no entendía nada y no entendía que tenía eso que ver con lo que me había pasado con Snape.

-Somos las brujas de Sev- dijo al fin Hannah.

Me acordé de cunado Susan le había llamado así a Snape.

-Una secta, un grupo…- no lo comprendía del todo.

-Nosotras también sentimos la atracción por él que tu sentiste el primer día, nos encanta, pero nunca nos hemos acercada a él como tu lo has hecho, nosotras somos como sus hijas; aunque el sabe que a nosotras no nos importaría algo más fuerte; pero él, él no siente lo mismo por nosotras que por ti.

Ahora lo comprendí todo, por eso estaba él a esas horas con Hannah y el guiño de ojos y cunado él se mordió el labio. Estaban unidos, era como una familia que compartía un deseo, Severus Snape. Pero no entendía porque no era igual yo para él que ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Soy así como….un grupo de quidditch, pero con Snape por en medio, ¿no? Y ¿eso de que conmigo es diferente?

-Bueno, si, es como lo del quidditch; podrías pensar que es como una secta, pero hacemos lo que queremos, obtenemos beneficios en pociones y en su despacho, un círculo vicioso. Y a lo que se refiere de que él nunca ha estado así con ninguna de las otras brujas de Sev, es que a ninguna la ha mirado como ha ti, o la a deseado más que a las demás, nosotras probablemente seamos un juego sexual para él, pero tu no. Te quiere de verdad, sexualmente también, pero en tu caso, para él, no es lo principal- me explico sin tapujos Susan.

-Tu puedes pertenecer a las brujas de Sev, solo tienes que pedirlo, pedírselo a él- añadió Hannah-. Las tres lo seríamos.

Me levanté.

-Necesito dormir y pensarlo; Buenas noches chicas – dije.

Cómo no pude darme cuenta, que tonta había sido. No solo era a mi, era a todas las demás, bueno, a ese grupo Las brujas de Sev, aunque no podía olvidar que Susan había dicho que él me miraba diferente, me miraba de verdad.

Me estiré en la cama y me quedé dormida.

Pasaron los días y yo no sabía que hacer, todo me resultaba extraño, podía notar como me miraba en clase, como me miraba en los partidos de quidditch, como me miraba durante las comidas…

Hasta que llegó un día que ya no pude aguantar más, no podía cerrarme dentro de mi, sabía que él lo estaba pasando mal, se lo había dicho a Susan y a Hannah, y yo, podía notarlo.

Decidí hablar con él después de la clase de pociones de esa mañana, posteriormente teníamos la comida y tiempo libre.

La clase me resultó muy larga, talvez por los nervios de hablarle o ¿eran ansias de mirarle y sentirle?

-Podéis salir- dijo entonces Snape.

-Chicas yo ya vendré, voy a hablar con él- les dije.

-Suerte- me dijo Susan.

Hannah me miraba con cara envidiosa, se le notaba que no le hacía gracia que Snape me quisiera diferente que a ella.

Enredé hasta que el último alumno se fue. Entonces me acerqué a su mesa sin contención, me ubiqué justo a su lado, solo había aire entre él y yo, ninguna mesa estorbaba. Se levantó y me miró.

-Echaba de menos tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu olor…- me dijo con un tono desesperado.

-Quiero se una Bruja de Sev- le dije con mucha seguridad.

-Vamos a mi despacho- me dijo entonces sonriendo de lado, como me gustaba.

Caminamos en silencio hacia su despacho, allí cerró la puerta con algún embrujo para que no molestara nadie, se sentó en su silla y me dijo.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que lo hagas si de verdad no quieres, si no me quieres a mi…si no..- se le cortaban las palabras, sabía que le costaba mucho decir esas cosas,

-Quiero, estoy indudablemente segura- le corté.

Me levanté y me dirigí a él, él se levantó, y con la varita hizo aparecer un precioso diamante con tono azule suave, diferente a los de ellas, yo era diferente para él; lo desabrocho y me apartó el pelo suavemente, saboreando cada sensación que sentía.

Sentí su mano desliarse por mi cuello, abrochándome el colgante de nuevo y colocándome el pelo donde estaba antes, me acarició la mejilla i dejo ir un suspiro, le sonreí; era tan íntimo y yo notaba que ya no me importaba nada excepto él, así que deposité mi mano en su mejilla y lo atraje hacía mi, él sonreía mientras depositaba sus manos de donde las había quitado la última vez, pero esta vez, con leves caricias por mi espalda y por mis piernas.

Le acerqué más a mi, Sev no hacía nada para pararme, él quería lo mismo que yo…

Acerqué mis labios a su sensual boca, que en ese momento estaba un poco abierta, como pidiéndome exactamente lo que le iba a dar, me moría de gana y lo hice, le besé, noté sus labios deslizándose por los míos, recorriéndolos con su lengua, con ternura y pasión, nuestras lenguas se chocaban y ardían como el fuego, cada vez estaba más excitada, necesitaba más, pero los dos sabíamos que no era el momento ni el lugar, así que me separé un poco de él, no sin antes morder suavemente la comisura de su labio inferior, soltó un gemido.

Había sido maravillosos, tal y muchísimo mejor de lo que yo esperaba, no había palabras para describirlo.

-Mmm…Julie, no sabes cuanto hace que deseo besarte- me dijo muy flojito al lado de mi oreja, dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Sus manos ahora estaban un poco más arriba de mi cintura, como abrazándome.

Le abracé, le expiré y le dije:

-Te veo en el banquete…..mi amor- dije traviesamente.

-Hahaah- Nunca le había escuchado reír, era maravillosos, como un canto hacia la felicidad.

Le solté la mano delicadamente y salí dirigiéndome al Gran Comedor, allí estaba Susan que no podía parecer más nerviosa y Hannah, con una cara de haber comido algo en mal estado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me abordó Susan- si quieres decírmelo, claro.

-Claro que quiero contártelo- le contesté con una sonrisa- les enseñé el colgante.

-¡¡Aggh!! ¡¡Es precioso!! – me dijo Susan.

-Y me ha besado- les dije flojito.

En ese momento Hannah se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunté preocupada, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía.

-Siempre ha querido que él la quisiera así; pero no me cambies de tema ¿Cómo fue el beso?- me dijo.

En el fondo me sabía mal por Hannah, yo sabía que era que te rompieran el corazón y no era nada bonito. Le expliqué que me pareció y que sentí cuando esos labios tan sensuales saboreaban cada parte de los míos.

-¿Y a ti no te importa?- le pregunté.

-Claro que no, yo siempre lo he visto como un padre, un padre irresistible, pero nunca como para estar con él. Ya sabes…juntos definitivamente hahaha- me contestó muy animada.

Ahora que ya no estaba Hannah, Susan parecía mucho más abierta y relajada. Mucho más feliz.

_Una semana después…_

Las clases fueron perfectas y los entrenamientos de quidditch también, todos estábamos contentos porque al día siguiente era sábado y podíamos levantarnos tarde, y el domingo jugábamos nuestro primer partido.

Por la noche, bajé a la Sala Común y allí, en un rincón estaba Hannah.

Me acerqué a ella.

-Hannah, no quiero que te enfades ni que estés triste, no vale la pena, conocerás aun tío mejor que te quiera un montón.

-Eso es muy fácil decirlo, tu ya lo has conseguido, le as conseguido a él, yo hace años que lo intento…- Me dijo entre sollozos.

Le di un abrazo.

-No llores por él, yo se de otro que esta muy bien y esta loquito por ti- le dije mirándola a la cara y sonriéndola.

Sonreía.

-¿Quien?

-Ahh…¡tan-tan-ta-chan! Un chico llamado Digory, capitán de cierto equipo de quidditch- le dije.

Estaba mucho más animada.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro! A por él tigre ahhaaha

Fuimos las dos cogidas hacia nuestras camas, donde nos esperaba Susan, hablamos un buen rato, hasta que ellas se durmieron, yo no, tenía otros planes pensados.

Cuando todas estaban en absoluto silencio me puso una ropa interior negra, sabía su afición por el negro, unos jeans y un jersey que me resaltaba las curvas.

Salí decididamente de la Sala Común y me dirigí a su despacho, no me encontré a Filch, no sé porque, pero me pareció que era cosa suya.

Llamé muy flojito a su despacho.

-Adelante- mmmm….su voz brrrr..Contrólate Brown, me dije a mi misma.

Estaba allí, en su silla de siempre mirándome con ojos encendidos de deseo.

-¿Me esperabas?- le pregunté incitadamente.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó mucho a mi.

-Si- me dijo.

Y me estampó delicadamente contra la pared para comenzar a besarme el cuello con suavidad, provocándome.

-¿Quieres de verdad hacer el amor conmigo?- me preguntó mirándome.

Uiixxx…porqué paraba, con lo bien que lo hacía; claro que quería y como me preguntaba eso con lo que me acababa de hacer, estaba ardiendo, le deseaba más que a nada, mi amor por él se intensificaba por momentos mezclándose con maravillosas endorfinas.

-Claro- gemí.

-Mmmm…-me contestó.

Y siguió besándome el cuello acariciándome toda. Durante ese momento yo le cogía de la capa estirándola, excitándolo.

En ese momento le besé esos labios que me encantaban y le llevé hacia la mesa, donde se sentó para dejarme a mi hacer. Le besaba el cuello y la boca mientras mi mano recorría su cuerpo hasta que llegaba a su pantalón, donde solo le rozaba con las yemas. Él cerraba los ojos y soltaba algún que otro gemido. Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Llévame a tu cama- le propuse.

Se levantó y esta vez me sentó a mi en la mesa, le rodeé con las piernas.

-Como usted ordene- dijo cogiéndome.

Y me llevó y me dejó de pie justo delante del la puerta de la habitación, esperando que yo diese el primer paso. Le cogí de la mano y abrí la puerta, la habitación estaba cubierta de velas y por el crital las jotas de agua bajaban lentamente. La luz que entraba era azúl como mi colgante.

-¡Ohh..es precioso!- le dije acercándome a él y besándolo tiernamente.

-Me alegro de que te guste- contestó sonriendo.

Había una musica tranquila de fondo, pero floja. Exactamente como debía estar.

De camino a la cama me quitó el jersey, yo le quité su capa y también su jersey, y empecé a besarle el pecho descubierto, no sé como podía saber y oler tan bien, mm…me volvía loca, y me encantaba.

Él acariciaba mi cuerpo en ropa interior, lo pantalones ya yacían en algún lugar de la habitación, me pasaba sus manos suaves por las piernas, el culot, la espalada, donde hacía una ligera presión (brrr…que me excitaba aún más), los vordes del sujetador, la cabeza…No parábamos de besarnos, el contacto de nuestra piel con nuestros labios era perfecta.

-Me encanta este conjunto que llevas- pudo decir tomando aire.

-Es para ti- le dije.

Decidí que ya era hora de ponernos donde debíamos ponerlos y baje mi lengua delicadamente por su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos.

-Mhhh- eximía Snape.

Nuestras respiraciones sonaban acompasadas e impetuosas.

Cogí mi mano y la puse en su pantalón, estaba dura, completamente dura y me pedía a gritos que le acariciara y lo hice, primero por encima del pantalón y luego se lo quite ágilmente.

Era perfecta, tan…..mmm..perfecta, no había otra palabra.

Le empujé hacia la cama donde se quedó tirado completamente desnudo.

Yo seguía en ropa interior.

Me acerqué a él y me puse encima moviendo mi cuerpo, me cogió la cara y me besó, su lengua me demostró que quería poseerme y no tardé en cumplir su deseo.

Me quito con una caricia el sujetador mientras me besaba los pechos, y luego el culot.

Se puso encima de mí y entonces me penetró.

Que placer me hacía sentir ese hombre.

Empezamos a movernos uno encima del otro, acompañando nuestros movimientos con caricias y besos.

El placer aumentaba por momentos, la música de fondo fue sustituida por nuestros gemidos.

Hasta que hubo un momento que pensé que explotábamos de tanta delicia, apreté mis dedos y los fui bajando por su espalda produciéndole un goce inmenso; llegamos al clímax soltando un largo: Ooohhhhh, fuimos alentando nuestro movimientos.

Se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Te quiero- me dijo besándome la frente.

-Y yo a ti- le dije sonriendo.

-Ha sido….

-Perfecto- dije yo.

-A falta de una palabra mejor- me miraba con los ojos brillantes, llenos de amor.

Dormimos así, abrazados, demostrándonos que nos queríamos.

Claro que no todo el rato dormíamos, había momentos que no podíamos aguantar la tentación y…caíamos nuevamente en ella.

_-Camarero, u__n LEMMON con hielo por favor,_

_No puedo decir más,_

_Estoy exausta._

_Espero que os haya gustado_

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo._

_Os adora,_

_JeiCi_


	6. Mi final feliz

_Dedicado a Sid Ribalta por ser un amigo tan genial,_

_Se que nuestra amistad no se va a perder por cambios de colegio._

_Y dedicado a ti si te ha gustado la historia._

_(:_

_Ciiiaoo_

_Espero qe os guste._

_Beesito_

_JeiCi_

** final feliz**

Cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente, aún era pronto para marcharme, faltaban cinco hermosas horas antes del partido Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw.

Le miré, estaba placidamente dormido, su respiración era tranquila, su rostro denotaba felicidad.

Me acurruqué un poco más entre sus suaves brazos, acariciándole el pelo y la piel; estuve así un buen rato, hasta que se despertó.

Me miró con cara del que mira una perfecta obra de un pintor.

-Buenos días- le dije sonriéndole.

-¿Esto no es un sueño?- me contestó.

-No, no podrías sentir tantas cosas si lo fuera.

- Pues entonces, este es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo dándome un sutil beso en la frente.

Le sonreí, me abrazó. Se colocó de lado, mirándome a mi con uno de sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza, acariciándome la piel.

Era el momento más romántico de mi vida.

-Hoy tengo partido de quidditch- le dije por decir algo.

-Me encanta verte volar, pareces un precioso ángel volando hacía la victoria.

Me sonrojé.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podrás quedarte aquí?- me preguntó.

-Pues aproximadamente tres horas, necesito una para merendar y cambiarme, pero si te portas bien, podrán ser tres y medio.

-Hahahahha- otra vez su risa, aixx…mira que era bonito sonriendo.

Los dos sabíamos exactamente que iba a pasar ahora.

Se acercó a mi y me besó tiernamente, nuestro beso fue pasando por etapas: tierno, amoroso, necesitado, pasional, erótico…

Me puse encima de él.

Y volvimos a nuestro maravilloso ritual de amor, juntos, íntimos, nuestros.

_(Al cabo de un rato)_

El desayuno en la cama siempre me había gustado y bueno, no pude negarme.

Mientras comíamos hablábamos, reíamos, nos contábamos cosas, disfrutábamos el uno del otro…nos queríamos.

-Tengo que ir tirando- le dije.

-¿Ya?¿Tan pronto?- contestó- .Pero si hace nada que has llegado.

-hahahah tengo partido de quidditch, además tenemos todas nuestra vida para estar juntos- le contesté animada.

Me sonrió.

Salí de la cama y empecé a vestirme, buscando mis prendas que estaban esparcidas por todos los lados de la habitación perfectamente ordenada.

Cuando ya estaba lista me senté junto a él, que no había parado de mirarle y le dije:

-Ciao.

Acerco su cara a la mía, con nuestras frentes pegadas, me miraba a los ojos.

-Te quiero Julie Brown.

-Y yo a ti Severus Snape.

El beso que me dio más bien fue una caricia para nuestros labios; le toqué la mejilla y salí de la habitación.

Respiré, se podían empezar a oír ruidos de alumnos correteando por el jardín, deseando que empezara el partido.

Me dirigí a coger mi ropa de quidditch, y, en un pasillo, vi a Hannah besándose con Cedric Digory; al final todo sale bien, pensé, por muchas vueltas que de la vida.

Seguí caminado y vi a Susan, más tímidamente, cogida de la mano de un chico también tímido, tan monos los dos, creo que el chico se llamaba Neville Longbottom.

Parecía que todo el colegio estaba repleto de amor.

Mientras caminaba no pude pensar que eso sería el final de Las Brujas de Sev, que tanto tiempo llevaban unidas, y que era un nuevo principio para mi.

Les escribí una carta a mis padres, creo que ya era hora de darles las gracias por el cambio que me habían impuesto, siempre acababan teniendo razón.

A partir de ese día, mis días en Hogwarts fueron más especiales y únicos, por culpa de Snape, claro. Aunque igualmente, cuando lo veía por los pasillos del colegio con esa cama ondeando y ese sex appeal que tenía y sigue teniendo, no podía evitar pensar, que me encantaría acorralarle entre la pared y besarle hasta fundirme.

Ahora ya soy más mayor y no voy a Hogwarts, ya trabajo oficialmente y soy feliz.

Me sigo relacionando con Susan, en cambio con Hannah ya no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Ahora mismo, estoy estirada en mi cama de seda, con Snape al lado durmiendo, no sabe que escribo sobre él, solo sabe que cuando despierte, yo, Julie Brown, estaré a su lado para darle lo que desee. Ya sea amor, sexo, comida o música.

_Y este es el final,_

_Puedo platearme escribir más,_

_Pero lo encuentro excesivo_

_Hehehe_

_Me despido,_

_Espero que os haya gustado,_

_JeiCi(:_


End file.
